Comment se souvenir ?
by jaspy
Summary: A cause d'un accident, Bella perd la mémoire et oublie son mariage avec Edward. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelle, c'est qu'elle sortait avec Jacob. Vers qui va-t-elle se tourner pour retrouver sa vie ? Et comment comrendre ce qu'elle a fait pendant toutes ses années qu'elle a oublié. - AH - Couple habituel
1. Prologue

Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Elle est complètement différente de Impossible love. C'est une All human.

Dites moi, ce que vous pensez du prologue. Le chapitre 1 est presque fini.

* * *

J'arpentais le sol de ma chambre en cherchant mes escarpins noirs, les seuls avec lesquels je parvenais à marcher. Je me penchais pour regarder sous mon lit et les attrapait d'une main en souriant. Je les effilais rapidement, j'étais déjà très en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Jacob. Je me retournais pour regarder dans le miroir, je lâchais mes cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans mon dos. Je pris mon sac et mes clés et sortit de ma chambre en essayant de courir. Je croissais Alice et Rosalie, mes colocataires.

« Bellisima ! Où vas-tu ainsi ? » rigola Rosalie

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Jacob. » lui souris-je en réponse

Elle grogna doucement.

« Laisse la ! S'il la rend heureuse c'est le principal ! » S'exclama Alice me défendant

« Il ne la rend même pas heureuse » grommela Rose

Je soupirais, nous avions eu cette conversation des millions de fois.

Je les serrais dans mes bras chacune leur tour, et leur sourit :

« Bonne soirée !»

« Toi aussi ! » répondirent-elles en cœur.

Je descendis les 3 étages en courant en espérant ne pas me ridiculiser en tombant la tête la première. Je réussis cet exploit, je me félicitais mentalement en montant dans ma voiture, un vieux pick-up rouillé, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je l'aime c'est tout ! Je ne peux m'en séparer.

Je mis un peu de temps à trouver le petit restaurant où je devais rejoindre mon petit ami.

Jacob et moi sortions ensemble depuis 6 mois environ à présent, je l'avais rencontrer à l'université de Seattle. J'étais en littérature alors qu'il était en mécanique. J'avais emménager avec Alice et Rosalie à mon arrivée en ville, je cherchais un appartement et le leur était simplement génial.

On s'était rencontrer sur le campus, Alice y tenait une petite boutique où elle vendait ses créations et Rosalie travaillait de temps en temps dans un petit café juste à côté, tout en prenant des cours de commerce.

Évidemment mon père me manquait mais je devais aller à l'université pour me trouver un emploi. Charlie était le shérif de la bourgade de Forks où j'avais passé la majorité de mon enfance après le remariage de ma mère avec Phil. J'aimais Forks, même s'il y pleuvait la majorité du temps, c'était vert, calme et boisé. J'aimais cela.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais amoureuse de Jacob, mais je m'étais habituée à sa présence. J'aimais le fait qu'il veuille prendre soit de moi, mais rose avait raison je n'étais pas pleinement heureuse avec lui.

Je me garais prudemment sur une place en face du petit restaurant, je rentrais à l'intérieur et jetais un coup d'œil sur les place occupées, pas de Jacob. Je regardais à nouveau ma montre, j'avais déjà 30 minutes de retard.

Une serveuse s'approcha de moi :

« Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment

« Hum, j'avais rendez-vous. »

« Très certainement, votre ami à réservé ? »

Je hochais la tête.

« A quel nom, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Hum, Black je suppose. »

« Excusez moi mais nous avons aucune réservations à ce nom. » sourit-elle

« Hum, et bien Swan alors peut-être ? »

« Non plus, mademoiselle. »

« Bien. Excusez moi. »

Je sortis du restaurant rouge de honte. Il avait osé me poser un lapin !

Je battais rapidement le sol de mes talons rageant contre cet abruti qui en plus de m'avoir menti à propos de la réservation, n'avait pas daigné se montrer au rendez vous. La pluie se mit à tomber de plus en plus rapidement, je me mis à courir pour atteindre mon pick-up , je me sentis partir en arrière lorsque mon pied dérapa sur une flaque. Ma tête frappa violemment le sol et le noir m'enveloppa.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plu.

A très bientôt.

J.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bon, voila le premier chapitre, qui a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. **

**Tout d'abord, j'ai une question, est-ce que vous préférez un chapitre court plus souvent, ou un chapitre long mais moins souvent ? **

**Merci à toutes ( tous ?) pour avoir mis en alerte/favori et pour avoir laisser des reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir. **

**Ensuite, désolé pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux, je me relis plusieurs fois mais à force on va plus rien.**

**Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. **

* * *

Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, ma tête me lançait, et des bip réguliers perturbaient le silence de la pièce. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, avec l'impression que quelque chose les retenaient comme si mon propre corps m'empêchait de me réveiller.

La pièce était blanche, de toute évidence une chambre d'hôpital, il y régnait cette odeur bien particulière que je détestais. La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière en blouse blanche, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Madame, vous êtes enfin réveillée, sourit-elle

De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait dû me trouver allonger sur le trottoir et avait appelé une ambulance. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps, j'avais perdu connaissance.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, madame ?

Je n'avais pas envie de la corriger, et de lui faire remarquer que c'était mademoiselle.

- Plutôt bien, ma tête me lance atrocement. Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ?

- Deux jours, madame. Je vais aller vous chercher des anti-douleurs.

Et elle partit sans se retourner. Deux jours pour une simple chute ? J'avais dû me cogner plutôt fort !

Elle revint avec un petit gobelet en plastique contenant les comprimés, et un verre d'eau.

Ainsi qu'un magnifique sac à main en cuir, griffé de toute évidence.

Elle me tendit les médicaments et le sac :

- Voici vos effets personnels.

Elle n'ajouta rien et me regarda avaler les pilules qui me firent sombrer à nouveau.

.

Je m'éveillais doucement, me sentant comateuse et molle. Mes yeux se baladèrent dans la pièce sans but, une infirmière rentra dans la pièce regarda un carnet au bout de mon lit, me sourit, retira doucement ma perfusion et vérifia ma tension.

- Tout va bien, Madame Cullen. Me sourit-elle, puis elle quitta la pièce prestement.

Comment m'avait-elle appeler ? Elle avait du faire une erreur, tout simplement.

Mes yeux tombèrent ensuite sur le sac à main qui avait été laissé par l'infirmière, un peu plus tôt.

Je tendis le bras au maximum pour l'attraper. Avait-elle dit qu'il était à moi ? Je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens pour ce genre de sac, de plus je suis presque sur d'avoir pris ma petite pochette noire pour sortir.

Jacob, ce salaud m'avait planté. La colère fit accélérer mon pouls ce qui fit redoubler les bip de la machine. Un docteur blond, plutôt magnifique dans son genre entra dans la pièce.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Hum, bien.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom, enfin surnom ? Il m'examina longuement, d'un air circonspect avant je puisse me poser d'autres questions.

- Bien, il n'y a aucune séquelle apparente,ni de trauma crânien. Il sourit doucement. Peut-tu me dire ta date de naissance ?

- Hum, 13 septembre 1987. répondis-je me demandant pourquoi cette question.

- Bien, le nom de tes parents ?

- Renée et Charlie.

- Lieu de naissance ?

- Forks.

- Et lieu de résidence ?

- Seattle.

Il releva la tête surpris.

-Tu es sûre ?

- Évidemment, oui.

- Bien, il écrivit furieusement sur son carnet avec un air concentré.

- Bella, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Euh eh bien, je ne suis pas sur, le 25 mars.

Il secoua la tête. - Bella, de quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ?

- Je suis tombée plutôt violemment dans la rue alors qu'il pleuvait.

- Très bien, il souffla d'un air quelque peu mélancolique, je reviendrais plus tard, repose-toi.

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Je pris conscience que j'avais toujours le sac dans les mains, je l'ouvris d'un air suspect.

J'en sortis un beau blackberry, il n'était pas à moi, je ne connaissais même pas ce modèle. J'appuyais sur le bouton de déblocage et on me demanda un mot de passe, j'essayais celui que j'utilisais habituellement, « erreur » , merde !

Je le reposais sur le lit, et fouilla de nouveau dans le sac, il y avait un exemplaire assez abîmé d'orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen, merde alors, ce livre est à moi !

Je ne comprend vraiment rien. Alors ce sac est a moi, puis mes yeux se portèrent soudain sur mes doigts , mes ongles plus particulièrement, j'avais de beau ongles, manucurés de toute évidence. Je n'avais jamais été chez la manucure de ma vie. Je les regardais de tous les côtés avant de reconnaître qu'ils étaient très beau comme sa.

Le docteur blond rentra à nouveau dans la pièce en me souriant chaleureusement.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous êtes mon docteur. Répondis-je sûre de moi

- Oui, bien sur. Il sourit à nouveau tristement cette fois, Quel jour sommes-nous, Bella ?

- Eh bien, je vous l'ai dit le 25 mars.

- De quelle année ?

- Enfin c'est ridicule !

- Réponds-moi, insista-t-il doucement

- 25 mars 2009 !

Il baissa les yeux tristement et se passe les mains sur le visage dans un geste désespéré.

- Nous sommes en réalité 18 février 2013, Bella. Je suis désolé.

- C..Co...Comment ?

- Eh bien, tu as eu un accident de voiture, i jours. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Je secouais la tête incapable de prononcer un mot.

Je déglutis en sentant une boule se formant dans ma gorge, j'avais oublié 4 ans de ma vie, qu'avais-je fais durant tout ce temps ? Un accident de voiture ? Je voulais tout savoir et en même temps ne rien savoir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ma vie, j'avais un beau sac à main, des ongles magnifiques, un blackberry dernier cri, qui étais-je ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse les arrêter, je me passais les main sur le visage, je rencontrais alors un bandage qui se trouvait sur mon front. Je le tâtais doucement, je grimaçais d'inconfort.

- Tu as mal, Bella ?

- C'est très supportable. Qui êtes-vous ? Puis-je me voir ?

L'homme blond sourit doucement et alla dans la petite salle de bain attenante et revint avec un miroir, je le pris en hochant la tête de remerciement. J'approchais doucement le miroir de mon visage craignant ce que j'allais y voir. Je haletais sous le choc.

- C'est vraiment moins pire que ça en à l'air, Bella. Ajouta le docteur sans savoir que mon choc n'était pas du qu'au bandage

Ma peau était lisse, sans aucun défaut, mes sourcils finement épilés, mes grands yeux bruns m'avaient pas changé, mais ils ne paraissaient plus trop grand pour mon visage, mes joues étaient pleines, sans parler de mes cheveux qui étaient beaucoup plus long que dans mon souvenir, ils étaient bouclés et semblaient doux comme de la soie. J'avais l'air adulte et sûre de moi, enfin j'étais adulte désormais, je me trouvais assez jolie malgré le bandage grossier qui recouvrait le haut de mon front et de mon crâne du à l'accident.

Alors que j'étais toujours en train de m'observer, un homme entra avec fracas dans la chambre, il se posta à côté du médecin en m'examinant, son beau visage devint triste et colère en même temps. Je pris le temps de l'observer, il était grand, finement musclé, ses cheveux étaient savamment désordonnés, lui donnant un air d'après sexe sauvage. Son visage était magnifique, sa mâchoire masculine me donnait envie de l'embrasser, ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient une pure invitation au péché, ses yeux perçants m'observaient d'un air circonspect. Finalement il s'avança.

- Oh Bella !

En trois grandes enjambées, il se retrouva assis sur le bord de mon lit et me prenant dans ses bras. Ma première réaction fut de grimacer sous la douleur que cela infligeait à mes côtes, puis son odeur envahit mes narines, puissante, masculine et à la fois délicate et tendre. Je restais crispée dans l'attente de quelque chose mais je ne savais pas encore à quoi m'attendre. Qui était ce bel homme ?

Je toussotais pour faire me faire remarquer. Il s'écarta d'un bond, et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Je secouai la tête négativement. Il soupira.

- Alors tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Il me regarda comme dans l'attente que je me souvienne miraculeusement.

Je secouais tristement la tête de nouveau.

Il pris doucement la main, son contact m'électrifia, mon corps le reconnaissait, son contact semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi, il semblait promettre plus, des choses merveilleuses, sans que je les comprennent pour autant.

- Est-ce que tu es mon petit-ami ? Osais-je alors lui demander

- En quelque sorte. Il fit un drôle de sourire en coin et ajouta : Je suis ton mari, Bella.

J'écarquillais les yeux et les larmes envahirent mes yeux, je haletais sous le choc de sa révélation, je ne me souvenais pas de mon mari ou de mon mariage. Je fermais les yeux pour contenir mon angoisse. Dieu, comment tout ceci peut-il arriver ?

Il effleura doucement ma joue de sa main ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux, le regard tendre qu'il me donna, me rassura.

- Bella, je te promets que tout va bien se passer, je vais t'aider, je vais te soutenir, nous allons tous le faire. Son sourire engageant me donna confiance pour la suite des événements.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan, dis-je doucement

- Edward Cullen, sourit-il. Et tu es Isabella Cullen désormais.

Je rougis sous son regard, il me faisait sentir comme une ado qui à son premier béguin.

-C'est vrai, je suis mariée, chuchotais-je pour moi même

Il me fit un autre sourire en coin – adorable.

Je remarquais alors, que j'étais totalement accaparée par ses yeux verts que j'en avais oublié le docteur, je me tournais alors vers lui, pour qu'il se présente car il avait dit quelque chose comme quoi j'aurais du le connaître. Quand mes yeux tombèrent sur son beau visage, je ne sus pas comment j'avais pu louper l'évidence, cette beauté était forcemment héréditaire. Je fis plusieurs fois l'aller retour entre les deux hommes présents dans la pièce, et ils ne pouvaient nier leur lien familial.

- Oui, Carlisle est mon père. Dit Edward comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

Je hochais la tête, essayant d'assimiler tout ce bazar qu'était ma vie désormais.

J'avais des tonnes de questions. J'essayais de reconstituer ce que je savais, j'avais eu un accident de voiture, j'étais restée inconsciente 2 jours, j'ai oublié les 4 dernières années de ma vie, je suis mariée à Edward Cullen, qui est plus que magnifique d'ailleurs, je ne demande comment il a pu tomber amoureux de moi.

Mais enfin regarde toi, tu es ravissante, me hurlais ma petite voix intérieure.

Je n'étais plus la jeune fille mal l'aise en présence des garçons, du moins physiquement, parce que je me sentais toujours ainsi au fond de moi.

Et puis, je connais son père, voilà tout ce que je sais. Oh mon père ! Je me redressais droite comme un i dans mon lit.

- Il faut prévenir mes parents, Edward !

- Tu es sûre ? Ton père et ta mère ? Répondit-il d'un air partagé et légèrement horrifié

- Et bien, oui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Juste donne moi mon téléphone.

Il fouilla dans mon sac à main et en sortit mon blackberry.

- Je ne connais pas le code. Lui dis-je doucement honteuse

- Edward. Sa voix sonnait effrayée et désabusée.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton mot de passe.

- Oh !

Et bien, oui Bella, tu es amoureuse de ce type je te rappelle !

Encore une fois, ma conscience avait raison. J'avais vraiment été amoureuse de ce type, je pouvais carrément comprendre pourquoi, je veux dire, regardez-le !

Je mettais mariée avec lui, bon sang ce n'était pas rien.

Je tapais donc mon mot de passe, et entrais dans le répertoire, je n'avais pas le nom de Charlie dans mes contacts.

- Edward ? Pourquoi je ne trouve pas le numéro de mon père ?

- Vous ne vous parlez plus. Me dit-il d'un air sombre

- Putain, pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer, il n'approuvait pas notre mariage. Il baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

- Je dois vraiment t'aimer, murmurais-je pour moi- même

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Sourit-il doucement, me faisant réaliser que je m'étais pas discrète.

- Eh bien, je ne m'imaginais pas, abandonner toutes relations avec mon père pour un homme. Et je l'ai pourtant fait.

Il sourit légèrement, je remarquais alors que le médecin était partit. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'avais envie de lui demander de me raconter toute ma vie, je me sentais complètement seule et déboussolée.

- Oh mon dieu, dis moi, qu'on a pas d'enfant ?

- Non, pas d'enfant. Son ton était un peu blessé et triste.

Je soufflais de soulagement, je me serais souvenue de ça quand même ! Mais son ton blessé me fit comprendre que ma façon de le dire avait été très maladroite, on était censé être amoureux et nous étions mariés, bien sur que lui voulait des enfants et dans ma façon de le dire, j'avais vraiment manqué de tact.

- Je suis désolé Edward, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je m'en voudrais vraiment d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'aussi important, je suis vraiment soulagée.

Encore une fois, mes paroles sonnèrent de la mauvaise façon, je donnais l'impression que l'oublier lui n'était pas si grave.

- Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, juste je...

- Je comprends Bella ! Me coupa-t-il doucement. Je sais que tout sa n'est pas facile. Alors un enfant en plus... Il fit un signe de la main comme pour montrer les complications qu'un enfant engendrerait.

Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de remettre mes idées en place. J'allais devoir découvrir ce que j'avais fait pendant ces 4 ans. Avais-je terminé mes études ? Où habitais-je ? Alice et Rosalie étaient-elles toujours mes amies ? J'avais tellement de questions que je ne savais par où commencer. Alors que j'allais poser une question à Edward, une aide-soignante entra doucement dans la chambre.

- Bonjour, je vous apporte des serviette pour votre toilette.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous laver les cheveux ?

Je levais la main pour toucher mon bandage, sa n'allait pas être facile de ne pas le mouiller.

- Je peux le faire. Sourit Edward.

- Très bien alors. A plus tard. Répondit affablement l'aide-soignante.

Edward me tendit la main, pour m'aider à sortir du lit. Je soulevais les couvertures et un frisson du à la différence de température me transperça. Edward le remarqua, puisque lorsque je posais mes pieds par terre pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il parcourait avidement mon corps du regard, malgré le fait que j'étais vêtue de l'immonde chemise de nuit de l'hôpital. En baissant le regard, j'aperçus que mes tétons pointaient dangereusement vers lui sous ma fine chemise.

En me redressant, je fus prise d'un léger vertige, je m'agrippa aux avant-bras d'Edward ce qui eu pour effet de nous rapprocher intimement. Mon corps était définitivement à sa place, je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir contre lui, ma tête contre son torse, j'étais beaucoup plus petite que lui, ma tête n'arrivait qu'au niveau de ses épaules. Cela me faisait sentir terriblement féminine.

- Ça va ?

Je relevais les yeux au son de sa voix, elle était teintée de quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je tombais alors sur ses magnifiques yeux qui étincelait de désir. Je suffoquais doucement. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : Pour moi ?

Et bien, tu es la seule qui est plaquée contre lui de cette façon là !

-Oui, hum ça va.

- Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il passa son bras autour de mes hanches pour me soutenir et sa main tenant la mienne jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

J'étais gênée, je savais que j'avais du me retrouver nue devant ce gars de millions de fois mais pour moi, c'était la première fois. Il dû comprendre ma gêne car il me dit :

-Je te laisse de déshabiller, appelle moi quand tu sera prête pour les cheveux.

-Merci Edward

Il sourit et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je détachais les quelques boutons qui retenait le mince tissu de la chemise et la laissa tomber par terre, le miroir au dessus du lavabo me permit de m'observer. J'étais tellement différente de celle que j'étais 4 ans plutôt, j'avais mûri physiquement, mon visage était devenue celui d'une femme qui semblait prendre soin d'elle. Ce que je ne faisais que très rapidement avant. Je baissais le regard sur mon corps, il avait des formes là où il en manquait 4 ans plutôt, mes seins étaient fermes et rebondis, mon ventre était un peu musclé, ce qui le rendait ferme et élégant, je devais faire du sport. Mes hanches avaient pris un peu de volume, mes fesses aussi peut être, mais ses formes me rendaient féminines et c'est ainsi que je me sentais à présent. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut la disparition de mon triangle de poils qui recouvrait habituellement ma féminité. Ma peau était douce, je m'étais rasée récemment. Dieu, est-ce que Edward le préféré ainsi ? Je n'avais jamais été une adepte de l'intégrale, je faisais au mieux un ticket de métro. Je n'avais jamais vu ma féminité ainsi, je ne sentais vulnérable et exposée.

J'entrais sous la douche pour ne plus y penser. Je pris soin de laver chaque partie de mon corps, j'avais quelques égratignures mais rien de grave à part ma tête. Une fois cela fait, j'envisageais de me laver les cheveux moi même pour ne pas qu'Edward me voit nue. Mais un léger coup retentit alors qu'il frappait à la porte.

-Entre Edward, je suis prête.

Il grogna légèrement en entrant dans la pièce. Je l'entendis marcher jusqu'à la douche, je m'assis sur le siège pour les personnes à mobilité réduite dos à lui, de façon à lui faciliter la tâche et avouons le pour qu'il voit le moins possible de moi, il ouvrit doucement le rideau et haleta doucement, je frissonnais légèrement au froid qui envahit la douche. Il se pencha pour récupérer le shampoing et la pomme de douche, il fit délicatement couler l'eau sur mes cheveux.

- Tiens, prend la pomme, garde l'eau sur toi, tu vas attraper froid sinon.

Il avait raison, sa me réchauffait de garder l'eau contre moi. Il massa doucement mon cuir chevelu pendant de longue minute et je me détendis complément contre lui, laissant même échapper quelques gémissements.

- C'est tellement bon Edward

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

Je me retournais faussement outrée, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il prit un air contrit alors que j'explosais de rire bien vite rejointe par lui. Je repris mon souffle doucement, mes côtes me faisait un mal de chien, elles avaient dû être cognées pendant l'accident. Edward remarqua mes mains sur mes côtes et arrêta de rire instantanément et se pencha pour regarder.

- Elles te font souffrir ?

- Seulement quand je ris, ou quand je les touche.

Il fit doucement courir sa main sur mes côtes, sa main aussi légère qu'une plume me fit du bien, sans que je m'en rende compte il faisait remonter sa main vers mes seins jusqu'à en caresser l'arrondi. Mes tétons se tendirent, désireux de plus. Je sursautais en me rendant compte le pouvoir qu'avait Edward sur mon corps, j'étais à présent presque complètement tourner vers lui. Mon recul le fit grimacer légèrement. Et Il retira prestement sa main.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

Je hochais la tête, rouge d'embarras, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il prit la pomme de douche de mes mains et commença à me rincer les cheveux, je me retournais face au mur le laissant finir tranquillement.

Quand il eut fini, il arrêta l'eau, prit un serviette, essuya mes cheveux puis les enroula dans la serviette pour la ramener au dessus de ma tête.

-Ça va ? La serviette ne t'appuie pas sur la blessure ?

- Non, tout va bien.

Nos échanges étaient gênés à présent, je le regrettais, Edward semblait gentil, je me faisais un plaisir d'apprendre à le découvrir, et le connaître plus intimement. Après tout, il était mon mari, quoi que sa ma coûte j'allais devoir vivre avec lui.

* * *

**Alors ? Sa vous a plu ? Bien sur tous les avis sont les bienvenus. **

**Le deuxième est déjà en court d'écriture, mais J'écris pas toujours autant que je le voudrais. **

**Bref, à bientot. **

**J.**


End file.
